Nightmare or?
by Kim Kiky
Summary: "Aku adalah anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Byun, keluarga pembunuh bayaran paling kaya dan paling terkenal 20 tahun lalu. Akupun sejak usia 3 tahun sudah diajari cara membunuh, menguntit dan mengirim surat berantai. Tapi itu dulu Chanyeol.." (ChanBaek / Baekyeol)


Tittle : Nightmare or?

Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

Happy Reading ^^

Chanyeol sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Meskipun mereka sesama namja, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa cintanya sama sekali. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Seorang namja yang memiliki tubuh mungil, wajah manis, tampan, cantik, dan sangat sangat... cute. Pokoknya Baekhyun itu sangat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. Terlihat rapuh dan lemah saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di kegiatan prospek di kampus.

Dari kegiatan prospek yang melelahkanlah mereka berkenalan. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi rekan satu tim Baekhyun dan tidak ada pula mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi lain yang mengajaknya berbicara. Apa salahnya? Apa dia terlalu tampan dan cantik? Itu alasan bodoh. Sejauh yang dilihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu pendiam dan tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam. Senyum yang terukir di wajahnya ketika mahasiswa senior melawak di atas panggung mampu membuat jantung Chanyeol terpacu tak normal.

Akhirnya Chanyeolpun memberanikan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan bodoh sih, karena sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tahu namanya dari peserta prospek lain. Mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol kan sebenarnya sedang gugup.

Baekhyun sendiri menatap tidak percaya pada tangan Chanyeol yang terulur padanya untuk berkenalan.

"Kau yakin mau berkenalan denganku?" tanyanya.

"Y-ya.. memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Tidak..." Baekhyun mengulum senyuman manisnya dan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol ".. aku Byun Baekhyun"

"Jadi sekarang kita teman?"

"Tentu saja" Baekhyun mengangguk imut sampai Chanyeol gemas sendiri melihatnya. Anak menggemaskan begini, apa yang harus di hindari? Itu pasti karena teman-temannya tidak mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Yossh.. Chanyeolpun bertekad menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa Baekhyun itu tidak seburuk yang mereka kira.

Sebulan mengenal Baekhyun dan sebulan itu pula mereka menjadi teman yang semakin dekat. Mahasiswa di kampus sering mengungkapkan rasa kasihan mereka pada Chanyeol, tapi tidak pernah menunjukkan alasannya. Itu karena tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun selalu datang dan membuat mereka memilih untuk diam dan menjauhi Chanyeol. Seperti mencari selamat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini sedang berada di sebuah ruangan, kamar Chanyeol tepatnya. Mereka mendapat tugas kelompok dan berencana menyelesaikannya sekarang juga. Selama mengerjakan, mereka terlalu fokus sampai tidak ada pembicaraan yang tidak berhubungan dengan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun menoleh dan...

CHU~

"..mau jadi kekasihku tidak?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Mata Chanyeol yang sudah bulat semakin membulat. Tadi itu ciuman pertamanya, dan sekarang Baekhyun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang akan membuat mata Chanyeol keluar saat itu juga?

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan "Tentu saja aku mau, sudah dari dulu aku juga menyukaimu" jawabnya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu, sebagai kekasih kita tidak boleh menyembunyikan apapun kan? kita harus terbuka"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi (setuju) "Benar. Memangnya kau memiliki sesuatu yang disembunyikan dariku Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menunduk "Ya"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku adalah anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Byun, keluarga pembunuh bayaran paling kaya dan paling terkenal 20 tahun lalu. Akupun sejak usia 3 tahun sudah diajari cara membunuh, menguntit dan mengirim surat berantai. Tapi itu dulu Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memilih untuk melihat reaksi Chanyeol, dan tepat yang seperti dia duga namja jangkung itu kini menunjukkan wajah paling terkejut yang dimilikinya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja menjadi kekasih dari anak satu-satunya keluarga pembunuh bayaran paling kaya dan paling terkenal 20 tahun lalu. PALING KAYA DAN PALING TERKENAL. Ya.. meskipun itu 20 tahun lalu. Tetap saja itu terdengar mengerikan.

"..akupun belum pernah membunuh orang. Kalau sekedar hewan buruan di hutan, aku sudah ahli. Kalaupun membuat surat berantai, itu hanyalah omong kosong untuk menakuti orang. Keluargaku sudah tak lagi menjadi keluarga pembunuh karena kini sudah memiliki usaha yang lebih baik"

"Ap-apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol, dia berusaha untuk bersuara meskipun masih dalam mode ngeri.

"Keluargaku memiliki pabrik senjata yang diperjualkan secara legal..." Chanyeol mengangguk ".. dan ilegal" Chanyeol kembali membulatkan matanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut "Setelah mengetahui ini, aku tidak akan memaksamu tetap menjadi kekasihku. Tapi kuharap kita masih bisa berteman.."lirihnya di akhir kalimat. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya agar segera waras kembali.

"Tidak. Baekhyun tetap kekasihku, seperti apapun kau kalau kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih ya kita harus jalani sampai menikah, punya anak, dan mati dalam keadaan bahagia" kata Chanyeol yang sepertinya kebanyakan nonton drama itu. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak salah jika dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah kalau itu keputusanmu. Jadi siapa yang seme dan uke disini?"

"Eh?"

"Itu sangat penting dalam hubungan kita yeoll.."

"HEH?" chanyeol tidak mengerti, dia tidak kepikiran sampai kesitu.

FIN

Ya udah, karena Chanyeol tidak mengerti.. saya juga tidak ikut mengerti mau ngomong apa lagi..heehehe

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
